Michael and Andrew
by AMaximander500
Summary: Wee!Chesters. Sammy has a new classmate, John teamed up with a new hunting partner, and Dean may have just met his fraternal twin brother from another mother. Sam 6, Dean 10.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DON'T OWN DEAN, SAM, OR JOHN WINCHESTER OR ANYONE YOU RECOGNIZE. BUT I DO OWN MICHAEL, ANDREW, AND RICH KELLER, AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

Early that morning, the Keller brothers stood together, looking at their own reflections in the mirror, brushing their hair, getting ready for their first day at their new school. Running a brush through his thick, wavy dark brown hair was 10 year old Michael, and mimicking his big brother's moves through his own mop of dark wavy hair was 6 year old Andrew. The occasional glance was sent Michael's way by Andrew as though to reassure the younger boy that he was brushing his hair correctly.

For Michael this was nothing new. He'd been doing the school thing for a few years now. He had switched schools almost on a routine basis because of his father's job. And even though school wasn't his favorite thing to do in the world, he had to put on a good face for his little brother because this was his first year ever, and this was the fifth school they were going to this year and it was only March. And let's just say that Andrew wasn't having all the fun his father and brother had told him he was going to have in kindergarten.

"Are you boys almost ready?" Rich Keller asked from the living room of their small, rented home. He stood, growing impatient, by the front door, keys in hand, sons' backpacks sitting on the floor next to him. He was determined to give his boys some kind of normalcy starting with moving them into a house, not a motel room, and giving them the opportunity to finish out the rest of the school year in the same school! Now if they would get moving already…

"We're coming!" Michael called back, putting his brush on the counter of the sink. He nodded for his little brother to follow him, grabbing their jackets along the way before meeting their father and heading out to school.

"Alright, Mike. You know the drill," Rich said as his two boys climbed out of their car, slamming the doors shut. Michael turned and faced his father through the rolled down window. "I'm going to be out on a job. You're in charge. I want you and Andrew home directly after school. You don't invite anyone in, and you don't answer the phone, unless it's me. No excuses." Rich pointed to his eldest with a stern finger.

"Yes, sir," Michael reassured his father. He knew the phone routine of his father's calls. If I rang once, stopped after that, and then rang again exactly two and a half minutes later, then it was Rich.

'Great,' Andrew thought as he looked up at his older brother wearily. Dad wasn't going to be there when they got out of this dreadful place. Just like always. But the little boy supposed in a way that was a reassuring thing. If he and Michael had to walk home, then that meant they were staying at least for a while. Whenever Dad was there to pick them up, it meant they were leaving.

"Ok, I'll see you boys later tonight," Rich sent his sons his goodbye before pulling out of the school's parking lot. Off on another job he went. Michael and Andrew waved as they watched their car become smaller and smaller until it was out of eye shot. The kids on the giant yellow school buses had just started piling out of the vehicles. Talking and various chatter filled the property as they all passed the Keller boys. That was fine with Michael and Andrew. 10 minutes less the two of them would have to spend being noticed as the new kids.

"Michael, I don't think I like it here," Andrew commented as his big brother led him to his new classroom; the fifth one he'd been in for his kindergarten year.

"Don't worry, kid, it's only for three more months. Then we'll be home free for the summer." Michael smirked. Personally, he couldn't wait for summer vacation, just like almost every other kid out there. That was the time when kids ruled! Plus, he had been planning plenty, and saving any bit of money he made, for this year's 4th of July.

"I liked our old school. Why can't we go back there?" Andrew was referring to the very first school he had ever gone to. It didn't take him long to make his first friend inside the classroom. But right before Halloween, Rich had up and moved his family. And Andrew never saw or talked to his little friends again. In the second school, Andrew had made another friend, but it wasn't long before they moved again. By the time they went to their third school, right after Christmas, Andrew gave up on making friends figuring that he was just going to be up and moved again right after. So why bother? And why bother trying to make friends here? Like Michael said, it was just for three more months.

"Because Dad doesn't have a job there anymore. Look, I'm sure you'll like this school just fine. And remember," Michael said as he knelt down to his kid brother's height when they had finally found his classroom. "If anyone gives you any trouble, you come to me, and I'll take care of them." Michael looked his brother sternly in the eye, letting him know that he wouldn't let him down, that he was worthy of trust.

"Alright." Andrew slightly smiled. True, he could **always** trust Michael.

Michael patted his little brother on the shoulder a few times before leading him into his new classroom. After knocking on the door and waiting about a minute or two, a young woman with straight, long brown hair and gentle hazel green eyes turned around at the sound of the young voice. "Good morning, boys."

"Good morning, Ms. Carson?" Michael wondered as Andrew grabbed hold of his hand, trying to morph into his big brother's back as well as he could. "I'm Michael Keller. The kid morphing into my back is my brother, Andrew." Michael cracked a smile as he tried to pull Andrew out from behind him. But the younger Keller boy was intent on staying in his hiding place.

"Yes. Andrew, we've been waiting for you," Ms. Carson said as she knelt down to the boys' height, trying to get Andrew to come out from his hiding spot.

"Sorry, Andrew's on the shy side today. Especially since our dad had to leave in a hurry for his job."

"Oh, that's ok. Everyone gets a little shy on their first day in a new school," Ms. Carson said, knowing exactly how to deal with situations like these. "Andrew, do you like Dr. Seuss?"

When Andrew heard the name of the man who wrote his two favorite books of all time, "The Cat in the Hat" and "Green Eggs and Ham," he peaked his head out from behind his older brother. "Yeah…" he shyly replied.

"We are celebrating Dr. Seuss' birthday today in class. So I thought it would be fun if we all spent the day learning all about Dr. Seuss. Would you like to join us?"

After putting some thought into the offer for a few moments, Andrew reluctantly let go of Michael's hand and nodded.

"Ok." Ms. Carson smiled as she held out her hand for her new student to take.

"Can Michael come in?" Andrew asked, looking up at his new teacher. She seemed alright, but he wasn't sure about any of the kids inside.

Ms. Carson knew that Michael had his own class to get to. However, she also knew how reluctant some children could be when it came to leaving their families behind. "Of course he can, Andrew. Mommies and daddies, and even big brothers are always welcome in my classroom." She smiled which made Andrew smile and take hold of her hand as she led the two of them inside.

"Class, may I have your attention, please?" Ms. Carson requested once the Keller boys were inside. "This is our new friend, Andrew. Can you say 'hi' to him?"

"Hi Andrew!" the whole class said.

Andrew smiled back and waved his little hand. No matter how much he had received this introduction and greeting from all the other schools he had gone to, he still never got used to it.

"It's Andrew's first day here so I'd like all of you to make him feel very welcome."

'A new kid?!' Sammy Winchester thought as he sat at his desk, coloring a new picture for him to give to Dean when they saw each other later. 'That must mean that I'm not the new kid anymore!' Sammy smiled at not being the odd one out any longer. At least not in this class.

Sammy watched as Ms. Carson led Andrew and Michael over to the cubbies and showed Andrew which one was his. He saw Andrew take something out of his backpack, but he didn't know what. Then he watched Michael suggest something to Andrew, who nodded, before the two of them went over to the block area.

Together, Andrew and Michael built tall towers and bulky buildings. Sammy watched as the brothers interacted with each other much in the way he and Dean interacted with each other. He heard Andrew roar and Michael make a pretend scream.

"Hey!" Charlie, one of the boys in class, said. "Dinosaurs don't belong in the block area! They belong with the other dinosaurs! Put him back!" He pointed at Andrew's stegosaurus with an accusing glare as Andrew did his best impersonation of a turtle trying to hide within his t-shirt.

"This dinosaur doesn't belong to the class. It belongs to my brother. He brought it in from our house," Michael calmly explained.

"Why did you bring it in today? Ms. Carson said we are having Share-and-Tell on Friday!"

"We didn't know that. Right, Andrew?" Michael asked his brother who was clutching his favorite dinosaur tightly.

Andrew looked up at Michael wearily and nodded. He wondered if he could go to his big brother's class. Maybe the kids there would be nicer. Or maybe they were having Share-and-Tell today. Then he'd have something to talk about.

"Oh. Well Share-and-Tell is on Friday," Charlie said before walking away over to the math center.

'Charlie,' Sammy thought. He didn't like Charlie. Charlie was bossy and mean. He always jumped to conclusions, never letting anyone explain themselves or give a reason for doing something or bringing something in. He even yelled once at Sammy when they were asked to their favorite things in the whole world. Sammy had drawn his big brother, Dean, and Charlie had accused him of getting it wrong, saying that Dean was a person, not a thing! And that they were supposed to draw their favorite **things**, not their favorite people.

'I know someone whose ass I might be kicking sometime soon…' Michael thought as he watched this Charlie kid reason and work through the math games that were offered.

When free play time was over, Michael broke the news to Andrew that he now had to go to his own class. Andrew hated the news, asking if he could go to Michael's class for awhile.

"Sorry, kid, no can do," Michael said as he knelt down to his brother's height. "But I'll see you on the playground during recess. We'll meet over by the jungle gym, under the washing machine slide."

Andrew giggled at the memory of the washing machine slide. He remembered a couple of summers ago when Dad had taken him and Michael to a park on his rare-to-come day off. There was a big swirly slide and Andrew and Michael had gone down it for hours. It twisted and twirled like a washing machine and that's how all swirly slides were dubbed washing machine slides.

"Ok…" Andrew agreed before Michael led him back to the Circle Time rug, right next to Sammy, before saying, "See you at recess, kid," before walking out and going to his own classroom. So school had been in session for a half hour already, big deal. Andrew was more important.

"What's a washing machine slide?" Sammy asked as Ms. Carson started a class discussion on remembering the Dr. Seuss book they read yesterday.

"It's the big swirly slide outside," Andrew said. "It's kinda like a washing machine when you go down it," he explained.

"Oh," Sammy nodded. "I'm Sammy." He offered his hand to Andrew.

"I'm Andrew." Andrew took Sammy's hand in his and shook it.

"Was that your big brother?" Sammy asked as Andrew nodded.

"His name is Michael. He's in the fourth grade!" Andrew smiled.

"Wow! My brother Dean is in the fourth grade! Maybe Dean and Michael will be in the same class!"

"Oh that would be awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in room 428 of the hallways of fourth grade classrooms, Michael Keller stood in front of his new class for the next three months, backpack slung over one shoulder, hands safely tucked away in the pockets of his faded blue jeans, dark blue t-shirt slightly wrinkled, not giving half a damn about his repeated intro as Michael Keller; the new student in our class!

"Michael, is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?" Mrs. Connolly asked, hoping he'd say something so she'd know something herself about her new student.

Michael just shrugged and said, "What's there to know?"

Dean Winchester, sitting in the back of the class just like he wanted to, leaning back in his chair, one foot on his desk, snickered. Maybe this new kid was alright…**maybe. **

"Well, maybe where you're from or maybe something about your family?" Mrs. Connolly suggested.

Well Michael wasn't about to say where he was from. That was none of their business. "I'm 10. And I have a little brother to look out for." Michael shrugged like it was no big deal. He was sure just about everyone else in the class had the same, if not, similar stories; 10, and a sibling. "…Which is also why I am late. I'm sorry, ma'am. My little brother has separation anxiety issues. I didn't want to leave him in panic mode. He already hated being the new kid."

Mrs. Connolly nodded, understanding the situation. Having three small children at home of her own, she knew exactly how difficult separation anxiety was on both the child and the care giver. So she let Michael's tardiness slide before she offered him one of the empty seats.

Michael nodded, pulling one of his hands out of his pocket to snake his fingers around his backpack strap. He chose to sit in the back, right next to Dean.

"What was with that apology?" Dean wondered.

"My dad always tells me to show respect to those with higher authority. This way when it comes time for them to do you a favor, they're more likely to get it when you ask for it," Michael explained. "'Sides, my little brother is way more important than being on time to some class I gotta sit through for three more months." He shrugged.

Dean nodded, knowing the feeling of being the protective older brother all too well. Nothing mattered more to him than Sammy. Not even Dean's next breath of air.

"So how old is your brother?" he asked as Mrs. Connolly began carrying on with the morning's lesson, but not after making sure Michael was caught up from his last school's curriculum.

"He's six. Why?"

"No reason." Dean shrugged. "Just…I have a little brother. He's six too."

"You're not the first person I met with a kid sibling…" Michael said.

"Don't get too excited. Neither are you," Dean threw back.

"Well, then I guess we found some common ground, didn't we?" Michael threw in a smug look.

"Sammy's a good kid. You better keep in mind if I found out that you or your brother start messing with him, you're gonna have a lot more common ground with the people below the grass!"

"I can say the same for you and your brother. Last two punks who tried to tag team against my brother got more than matching black eyes and bloody noses," Michael said, wondering if he should add this Dean punk and his kid brother, Sammy, to his list of enemies to keep closer alongside that Charlie brat in his brother's class. "…Lemme ask you something. Does your brother happen to have a brat named 'Charlie' in his class?"

"Don't even get me started on **him. **That kid has one more shot to leave my brother the hell alone before I take a shot to his head," Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's all I needed to know. Thanks," Michael said, smirking before turning around and facing the front of the class.

'Maybe this kid isn't so bad after all…' Dean thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Andrew calls one of the slides on the playground the washing machine slide. The washing machine slide is the swirly slides that some playgrounds have, my brothers and I used to call the swirly slides washing machine slides when we were little. :P ENJOY!**

By the time recess finally came, Andrew made a bolt dash towards the backdoor of the classroom that lead straight to the playground. He must have been the first child out there because the place was empty for a few moments. Sammy soon followed his new buddy outside, joining him in the search of the braver than a lion creature known as the big brother. Though they were looking for two different people, everyone had recess right now.

"What does your brother look like?" Sammy asked as he and Andrew stood underneath the "washing machine" slide.

"Like me, 'cpet he's older," Andrew said, not once unlocking his wandering eyes from the playground. Although he knew Michael had promised to meet him right where he was, and Michael never broke a promise, especially one made between him and Andrew, the younger Keller boy didn't ever like not knowing where Michael was.

Slowly on time's part, but surly on Michael's part, the eldest Keller boy came walking out of his own classroom and was strolling across the field to the lower elementary school's playground. The upper elementary school's playground had more to do since most of the younger kids mainly liked running around and climbing all over the enormous jungle gym.

"Michael!" Andrew shrieked happily as his big brother got closer with another boy in tow.

"Hey, kid." Michael smirked, ruffling his baby brother's hair. "New friend or new foe?" Michael wondered as he pointed to Sammy before dropping his hand back to his side. A momentary gesture…

"No! Friend!" Andrew laughed. "His name is Sammy."

"Isn't that your brother's name?" Michael questioned Dean, pointing to him with a questioning spark on his facial features.

"Yeah, that's my brother. Sammy," Dean said as he motioned towards his baby bro.

"Dean, you know Michael?!" Sammy chimed.

"We met." Dean shrugged.

"Michael was your teacher mad cause you were late?" Andrew wondered, the guilt already rising in his little chest.

"Ah, what do I care?" Michael raised a hand. "Come on, kid. We got some serious washing and sliding to do."

"Cool! Hey, Michael, think we got enough people to make a train?! We never made a train on the washing machine slide before!"

"Sure if Dean and…uh…Sammy wanna join in," Michael struggled through saying Sam's name. Every now and again he'd call his own baby bro, "Andy," but he, and he alone, was the only one who was ever allowed to call him that. He kind of thought the same thing with Sammy. God, he was not ready to die over the wrong name.

"Um…" Dean looked down at Sammy's hope-filled, puppy dog eyes and immediately caved. "Assuming this kid is your new friend, sure, I guess." Dean shrugged as Sammy and Andrew smiled and high-fived each other. They would soon find out that yes, sliding down the washing machine slide was more fun when a train was formed.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the fact that four sons of two different hunters were actually enjoying themselves on the safety from public harm on school grounds, John Winchester found himself in a rather…tight situation. While investigating what had started out looking like teenagers looking for a quick and creepy thrill, progressing into a sick head-case with a passion for the dead soon slipped into a case of ghouls. And only John and Rich saw the connection. But right now, Rich wasn't present, and John had wished he was working on this case alongside someone.

"You know, me and my sister don't normally go for warm, living, blood-flowing flesh. But right about now, you look about a thousand times more appetizing than Johnny Dead-for-a-hundred-years!" the guy ghoul smirked, pinning John against the wall of their underground home beneath one of the old mausoleums in the cemetery.

"Can't even remember the last time we ate live," the girl ghoul added in, mouth watering against the idea of the flavor they were about to endure.

"Yeah? And that's something you're never gonna remember!" Rich came up from right behind the dynamic duo before swinging the machete he decided to keep handy on him, easily slicing through both their necks.

John immediately fell and landed on his feet once the grip on his neck was released. "Couldn't have gotten here five seconds sooner?" He asked as Rich immediately went to work on lighting and torching the heads. Better safe than sorry. Besides, these suckers deserved it.

"Sorry. I can't tunnel in and outta places like I used to back in the day," Rich said, throwing a match on the soaked heads. "Looks like these two won't be home for dinner."

John nodded and suggested that they get out of there. The smell of rotting dead flesh and burning remains, he had enough of that in Vietnam. Rich followed John in tow, leaving the monsters to burn.

"So, how'd you find them?" John wondered once they were breathing fresh air.

"One thing about ghouls, they never clean up after themselves. Always leaving something behind." Rich smirked.

"Clever." John nodded. "And the torching?"

"Better safe than sorry," Rich said. "Besides," he shrugged, "no evidence, no conviction. Don't exactly get thanks or appreciation for this gig."

-SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP-

School had finally ended for the day. Most of the kids ran out of the building and straight to their buses, some with friends, some with siblings, some alone. But Dean and Sammy ran outside to the playground. John wasn't going to be home for a while long, and Dean had absolutely no intentions whatsoever of getting his homework done anytime soon, they decided on spending the rest of their afternoon on the swings.

Michael and Andrew were supposed to report straight home the second school ended. But Sammy had invited Andrew to join in on the swings with him and Dean, and he wouldn't stop bothering Michael about it. Well…what was one afternoon? Just as long as they were home before their dad.

"Andrew!" Sammy smiled just as he hopped up on the swing.

"Hi, Sammy! Michael said I can play on the swings with you!" Andrew said, hopping up on one of the other empty swings.

"Yeah, after you bugged me about a thousand times." Michael smirked at his brother before ruffling his hair and asking how high he wanted to start off on the swing. To Pluto it was as Michael pushed his brother as hard as he possible could right alongside Dean who was pushing Sammy.


	5. Chapter 5

-A Few Days Later-

Dean sat with Michael on the swings of their school's playground, watching as Sammy and Andrew scaled the jungle gym, chasing after each other, laughing. Besides the fourth grade after school soccer team and a few faculty members, the boys were the only ones there. Dean smiled and chuckled once at his baby brother's joy. There was a similar sparkle held in Michael's eyes, and Dean knew he enjoyed watching Andrew having a good time and just getting to be a kid.

"So why did you and your family move here?" Dean asked.

"The last place we lived my dad didn't have a job there anymore. So we moved in the sake of him finding work." Michael shrugged.

"What about your mom?" Dean wondered as Michael looked over at him.

"We don't talk about her," he said in a glaring low tone.

In that instant, Dean knew that something had happened to Michael's mom. Quite possibly something on the same level of horror and trauma that had happened to Dean and Sammy's mom Mary.

"What does your dad say?"

"He just says that she took her own life," Michael said, now looking down at his beaten up pair of sneakers. They had seen so many better days…

"You sound like you don't believe him," Dean pointed out.

"Oh I believe him. For now, anyway." Michael shrugged nonchalantly, now looking up at nothing in particular. "But when I find out what really happened to her, then I'll stop believing my dad," he said before turning his eyes towards Dean. "What about your mom?"

"What makes you think something happened to my mom?" Dean asked.

"First time I ever dropped Andrew off at Ms. Carson's class this morning I noticed a bunch of family drawings hanging on the wall, all colored by kids. 'Sammy's Family' was scribbled on one of the papers, and then you mentioned you had a brother named 'Sammy' soon after."

'Wow, Dad sure would be impressed with his observation skills…' Dean thought before explaining to Michael how Mary died when their old house went up in flames when Sammy was just a little baby.

"Oh…sorry to hear that," Michael said.

"Is what it is." Dean shrugged, for now, anyway, choosing to put on a brave face, mainly for Sammy, but he also didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Michael, who always put forth a tough exterior. Come the day he finds that evil son of a bitch that killed his and Sammy's mom, he was gonna do more that tear it a new one.

Michael dropped his head and thought for a moment before speaking. "Hey, you and Sammy wanna come over after this?"

"My dad says we're supposed to go straight home…"

"Yeah, my dad said the same thing. Andrew and I aren't even supposed to be here right now," Michael said. "Betting your dad said the same thing to you. 'Come home straight after school, no side stops, no distractions!' Am I right?"

"Well…" Dean bit his lip, thinking long about the offer. Sammy and Andrew got along famously, and Dean had to admit, he was kind of glad that Sammy found someone else to play with. Someone who had the same ample amount of energy as he had. Plus he thought this Michael kid was alright. Not too bad of a person to hang out with and kill some time. That and Michael was also able to relate to Dean more than pretty well.

"I guess that'd be alright. Just as long as Sammy and I are home before our dad gets there."

"That's not a problem. I have to kick you guys out before our dad gets home anyway," Michael answered.

-SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The rented home Michael and Andrew were staying in with their father wasn't too far a distance away from school which was why Rich felt they were alright to make the walk home every day after school. The vinyl home sitting on a crawl space was a nice little once story house set in a cul-de-sac on a hilly piece of property, set on its side so the front door wasn't directly facing the street. It had a nice sized chunk of land with a spacious deck set semi high off the ground, plenty of room for the boys to run around.

Michael pulled the spare key to their rental home out of his pocket when they had finally arrived and stuck it in the keyhole on the doorknob, unlocking the house and motioned for his brother and friends to go inside before him.

"This is where you live, Andrew?" Sammy asked after stepping inside the Keller's home.

There wasn't much to show off. The small living room had a medium sized TV sitting on an entertainment system, above it sat a small radio. There was a couch that sat three sitting on the wall opposite of the front window and an arm chair sat next to the window. A coffee table sitting close to the couch was in the center of the room. And a small end table sat by the threshold leading to the kitchen had a lamp sitting on top of it. The kitchen was furnished with a fridge, stove, table and chairs, and a microwave, and few cabinets and counters and a sliding glass door leading to the deck in the back. Finally in the living room there was a hallway that led to the only two bedrooms in the house and the bathroom.

"Yeah, come see my room, Sammy!" Andrew said before taking Sammy's hand in his own and leading him off to his and Michael's bedroom.

Sammy's smile grew even wider when he saw that Andrew slept in a bunk bed. He always wanted to sleep in a bunk bed. They were so cool! The top bunk was off the ground, in the air. And if you stood on it, you could touch the ceiling! And the bottom bunk could easily be turned into a tent. What child didn't want so sleep in a tent?

"Which bed do you sleep in, Andrew?" Sammy asked.

"The top!" Andrew smiled pointing to his bed. "Michael sleeps on the bottom. And my dad's friend made me and Michael these beds and he put these drawers on the bed, see? Under Michael's bed? They're attached so we don't need a dresser and we have more space!"

"Your dad's friend built your bunk bed?" Dean asked incredulously as he and Michael stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Yeah, he's a carpenter by trade. This is his house, but he rents it out to different people. Most of the stuff in here is his, minus the stuff we brought in," Michael explained.

"Hey, Dean, look at me!" Sammy called. Dean looked up at his brother, who was now on the top bunk with Andrew, both boys grinning. "It's so cool up here, Dean! We're so high up!"

"I see that, squirt." Dean grinned before looking around the room and seeing a collection of dinosaurs, model cars, army men and random action figures. Most of the dinosaurs, however, were dormant on Andrew's bed. He and Sammy were now playing with them.

"You know, my dad was in the Marines," Dean said.

"Really?" Michael asked as Dean nodded. "My dad was in the Air Force. He tells me all these insane war stories when he was in Vietnam!"

"So does my dad," Dean said right before the dynamic duo dropped down on the floor and started setting up the army men. They switched turns re-enacting the tales told by their respective fathers. The Keller boys had a few jets and tanks lying around that were brought into action.

When Andrew and Sammy joined Michael and Dean on the floor, the war went from Vietnam to a time travel war where the brave American shoulders went up against the vicious dinosaurs. The game lasted for about an hour before they started getting restless. So Dean suggested they take their game outside, except they play the parts of soldiers and dinosaurs themselves. After all, the Kellers had a nice sized yard. So after getting their jackets on the four boys scrambled through the house and went out the back door.


	6. Chapter 6

-Later that Day-

Pulling into the driveway of his rented home Rich killed the engine of his car and sighed contently. Another smooth day of hunting with nothing going wrong and three more evil sons of bitches were ganked and burned. Maybe he should consider teaming up with that John Winchester guy. By the past few days they've been hunting, John seemed to know his work. A new hunting partner would mean Rich would have smoother days and more time to spend with his boys….But that was something to consider later. Right now Rich was just glad to be home earlier than usual so he could actually have a meal with his boys and not leave Michael in charge of getting himself and Andrew dinner.

"You're going down, Andrasaurus!"

Rich grinned when he heard Michael call Andrew by his dinosaur name after getting out of the car. They must have adjusted well to their new school. Thank God. Rich couldn't bare forcing Andrew to go anywhere that just made him miserable, and he was tired of watching Andrew sulk in sorrow over school. Yes, maybe this move wasn't so bad after all. His kids were happy, seemed to be well adjusting, making friends, and…wait a second…friends? Was that another voice roaming around the Keller yard?

"Dean, head 14 paces south! I'm zooming in on two rare species of dinosaur!" Michael called out.

"Too late! They're on the move!" Dean, or Rich assumed it was this "Dean," character calling as he slowly inched his way to look around the side of the house in the backyard.

"Move! Move! Move!" Michael shouted just as Rich caught a glimpse of his son running around with some other kid his age, and saw Andrew and another little boy Andrew's age roared and held their hands up like they were dinosaurs, chasing after the two older boys.

"What the…" Rich muttered as none of the kids even noticed he was there. They were too involved with their game of…Soldiers and Dinosaurs? He watched as Michael and this Dean kid shot at Andrew and whoever the chestnut haired boy was with the two play replica rifles the Keller family owned. The younger boys just kept roaring before they quickened their pace and tackled their respective brothers. All went down tumbling and laughing.

"Michael Joseph Keller!" Rich put a stop to the boys' fun. Michael's smile dropped and the color seemed to drain out of his little face at light speed, and his eyes went wide when he saw his father standing there, arms crossed over his chest, temper in tow.

"Dad! You're uh…you're home! …Early…" Michael tried to force a smile but right about now, he was pissing his pants. His father shouldn't have been home until after dinner!

"Yeah, I'm home early. What is this," Rich demanded to know.

"Um…well…Andrew and I are playing Soldiers and Dinosaurs…" Michael said. But Rich just gave him another look for him to continue and explain why he clearly defied his number one rule of opening their home's door to strangers! "Dad, this is Dean, and his little brother Sammy. We met them at school. Andrew and Sammy are in the same class, and so are me and Dean."

"Same class, huh?" Rich asked. "Well, I think it's time for Dean and Sammy to go on home and for you and Andrew to get off the ground and to get your little butts inside." Rich bit through his teeth as he pointed towards the house. Assuming that Dean and Sammy merely lived in one of the houses on the block he sent them on their merry way and followed his two dragging-their-feet boys into the house."

But before they were off the property completely, Sammy turned to Andrew and said, "Goodbye, Andrew," and gave a small wave, puppy dog eyes on.

Andrew turned around just as he reached his front door and softly said, "Bye Sammy…"

-That Night-

Little Sammy Winchester sat on his bed mindlessly coloring a picture of him, Dean, Michael, and Andrew playing Soldiers and Dinosaurs at the Keller family's rented home and sighed. Dean was lying flat on his stomach, sucked into some car show that was being aired on the TV, seemingly lost.

"Dean," Sammy said.

"Yeah?" Dean turned to look over at his brother. "You ok, squirt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sammy nodded. "Do you think Andrew and Michael are gonna get in big trouble?"

"Well…that's up to their dad, Sammy," Dean said.

"He looked and sounded really really mad, like when Daddy gets really really mad."

"I know, kiddo, but we still have school tomorrow. I'm sure we'll see them there." Dean tried looking on the bright side for his little bro. But honestly, he wasn't fully expecting to see Michael tomorrow in his class.

Sammy wasn't so sure. "But what if their daddy sends them to a different school?"

"He wouldn't do that, Sammy!" Dean smiled as he stood up and ruffled the kid's hair. "What other school could be possibly send them to?" Dean asked after hopping up on the bed with Sam.

Sammy shrugged looking down at his picture, his face all gloomy and full of worry. He really liked Andrew! Andrew was fun to play with and he was nice! Sammy got along well with him and Andrew seemed to go to a lot of different schools just like him! And Andrew had a big brother who was in Dean's class! And Dean and Michael got along great! He hoped he was going to see Andrew at school tomorrow.

When John Winchester came home later that night, he found both of his boys in the back room, sharing a bed. Both were clean and in their pajamas, but the way Sammy cuddled into Dean, and the way Dean seemed to wrap his arm around his little brother in assurance, even in sleep, worried John. Just the fact alone that the boys were in the same bed would have said enough for John. Something must have happened. Most likely something at school had happened because the boys knew to go straight home after school. That was an order.

John sighed, shaking his head as he walked out of his sons' temporary room. He really hoped none of this was caused by that Charlie brat in Sammy's class…

Opening the fridge, grabbing a beer, and popping it open John had to think of the one thing that had gone smoothly. That hunter…what was his name again? Rick? No…Rich! Rich Keller. Thank whatever higher power that sent Rich John's way when those grubby ghouls had a tight hold on him. Not many things were able to sneak up on him like that and flip his plan over, but those two…truly they must have known he was onto them, even after a month of tracking, planning, and waiting.

John considered working with the guy again. They had a pretty productive day. After the ghoul killing and torching, John and Rich had salted and burned a few sets of bones, hopefully putting the restless spirits to rest. And they even grabbed a beer during happy hour at one of the local bars.

'Not too shabby,' John thought before he took another sip of his beer and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

-The Next Day-

Sammy frowned when he saw the kids who usually arrived late come walking into the classroom. Folding his hands on top of his desk he started to worry that maybe Andrew's daddy really did send Andrew and Michael to another school. Now who were he and Dean going to play with? No one else in school liked the brothers Winchester as much as the Keller boys did.

Spotting Sammy sitting at his desk alone and on the verge of tears, the young teacher stepped out of the block area, where she was helping to settle a small dispute between two of her other students, and walked over to her normally bubbly and enthusiastic student.

"Sammy, what's the matter?" she asked, kneeling at the young boy's side.

"Andrew's not here…" he replied.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute. Maybe his daddy just got lost on the way here," she offered.

"No, his daddy sent him to another school," Sammy said.

"Now why would Andrew's daddy do that?" Ms. Carson wondered.

"Cause when me and Dean went to Andrew's house yesterday, Andrew's daddy got mad cause he didn't say me and Dean could come over," the five, almost six, year old explained.

"Well, I'm sure even if Andrew's daddy got mad, that's not a good enough reason to make Andrew go to a different school," Ms. Carson said. "I'll tell you what, why don't you go wait by the door and watch the hallway. Maybe you will see Andrew coming down the hall."

She knew how close the two boys were to each other. Sammy had taken to Andrew well, as did Andrew to Sammy. She didn't know Andrew's past history of him interacting with other children at the other schools he had gone too, but she had known Sammy for awhile now and he didn't seem to want to open up or interact with any of the other children in the classroom when he had first arrive. Being dubbed the new kid was hard, extremely hard. And she was glad that Sammy and Andrew had hit it off and gotten along so famously.

Sammy smiled lightly and nodded. "Ok," he said before sliding out of his chair and heading over to the door. Sammy gave it a few minutes, but there was no sight of Andrew. So he gave it a few more minutes, but even then, he still didn't see Andrew. Now it was almost Circle Time!

"Where are you, Andrew?" Sammy whispered looking down the hall.

"Still don't see Andrew, Sammy?" Ms. Carson asked.

"No…" Sammy solemnly said, shaking his head slowly as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. But we're having Circle Time now. Let's go do that and maybe Andrew will show up. Ok?" the young teacher suggested. Sammy reluctantly agreed and walked over to the rug as Ms. Carson gathered all of her students together.

The students sang their usual "Good Morning to You" song together before Ms. Carson asked for two volunteers, one boy and one girl, to count how many girls were present and how many boys were present. With the students chosen, Ben and Julia, the two counted everyone. Afterwards the class had to figure out who was missing.

"Oh! Oh! I know who's missing, Ms. Carson!" Tyler enthusiastically raised his hand and smiled. "Evan's not here."

"Megan's not here either, Ms. Carson!" Chelsea added in.

"Very good observation, Tyler and Chelsea." Ms. Carson smiled. "But I think we have one more friend of ours missing. Does anyone know who?" she asked, watching her students looking around their group and talking it over.

'I know who's missing…' Sammy sadly thought right as someone knocked on the classroom door.

"Someone's at the door, Ms. Carson!" Collin said.

"Thank you, Collin." Ms. Carson smiled at her young student, standing up and walking over to the door to see who was there.

All of the children in the classroom immediately turned their full attention to the classroom door, eager to see who was there. Sammy's face grew with a wide smile once the door was opened and he saw none other than Michael and Andrew standing there.

"Here he is, Ms. Carson." Michael patted Andrew on his shoulders. "Sorry we're late. Our dad accidently slept through his alarm clock," he explained.

"That's ok. It happens to all of us," Ms. Carson said.

"Alright, kiddo, see you at recess," Michael said before walking off to go to his own class.

"Ms. Carson, was Andrew the missing friend?" Brianna wondered.

"Yes, Andrew was our missing friend, Brianna. But now he's here with us today. So that means our friends, Evan and Megan, are not here today."

"That's two students, Ms. Carson!" Ryan smiled, holding up two fingers. Ms. Carson smiled and praised the boy on his math skills and suggested for Andrew to hang his backpack and jacket up in his cubby before joining the rest of the class for Circle Time.

"Andrew, you're here! Your daddy didn't make you go to another school!" Sammy smiled after Andrew sat next to him on the carpet.

"No!" Andrew laughed at his new friend's idea. "Why would my dad do that? He said me and Michael are staying here 'til school is over."

"I thought your daddy was gonna make you go to another school cause he got mad cause me and Dean were playing at your house."

"Ooohhh," Andrew said. "Yeah, he was mad. He's making me go to bed early all week with no TV and me and Michael can't go to the park on Saturday to play soccer."

"You and Michael play soccer?" Sammy's eyes lit up at the drop of the sport. He always wanted to play soccer and be on a soccer team, but John kept saying no. He didn't think soccer would teach Sammy anything important. Plus how was he supposed to play on a team when they were moving all the time? There were more pressuring matters to be dealt with first and foremost.

"Yeah, Michael taught me how to play. I wanna play on a team one day!" Andrew smiled.

"Me too!" Sammy smiled.

The two boys laughed over the fact they both wanted to play soccer and maybe be on the same team one day, eyes glistening, and smiles wide. They were stitching the lines in a cloth of becoming real good buddies pretty fast. Maybe if they could make it, they'd even be lifelong buddies. Maybe this was the thing that would actually keep their dads in one place for good.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school where the fourth graders were, Ms. Connolly went over the day's math assignment. Michael wasn't really interested. He liked science a lot better. It was a lot more exciting than working through a bunch of numbers. Math was just math wherever and whatever it was trying to solve. But right now in particular, Michael was falling asleep with his head in his hand at his desk. So Dean was the one who shook his friend's shoulder, pulling him out of sleep mode. Michael jumped.

"What'd you do that for?!" he asked.

"Dude, you were falling asleep," Dean said.

"So? We're in the back row. And it's not like I can't learn whatever boring ass assignment out of my textbook! It's just math!"

"I know that!" Dean defended. Honestly, the assignment didn't interest him much either. "What's wrong with you?" he asked as Michael slid his arms over his desk and let his head drop on top of it.

Michael sighed and picked his head up, sitting up straight. "My dad made me run laps 'til I practically puked last night. I have to do it again all week every night when he comes home."

"All because Sammy and I came over your house?" Dean asked. But even then that didn't sound odd to him. If the situation was reversed and Michael and Andrew had gone to Dean and Sammy's house and John found out, he'd make Dean run laps until he puked all week too. Dean actually felt bad for Michael. Running laps until exhaustion sucked! It was probably the worst punishment Dean could think of. Well…maybe it wasn't as bad as public spanking. That was just humiliating!

"Sorry dude…" Dean said.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm just glad my dad's not making Andrew run laps every night." Michael waved a hand. He'd never wish that torment on his little brother.

"Andrew got in trouble too?"

"He just has to go to bed early all week and he can't watch TV," Michael explained, although he envied his little brother. To a little kid like Andrew going to bed early with no TV seemed like the end of the world! But that was breeze compared to the crap Michael was being put through. He hated to say it, but he envied his little brother.

"So how did it go with your old man?" Michael asked, head in his hand hanging low near the surface of his desk. Hopefully Dean had better luck than he did.

"My dad has no idea that me and Sammy didn't even come home right after school. But he was worried that something was bothering Sammy…"

"Why?"

"Sammy slept in my bed last night with me. He only does that when something's bothering him."

"So what'd you tell your dad?"

"I told him Sammy had a nightmare about clowns. He hates them," Dean said.

"And he bought it?"

"Sammy did put on a good performance." Dean shrugged.

"Awesome." Michael smiled and nodded.

Dean and Michael sat quietly for the next few moments, somewhat paying attention to the math lesson that Mrs. Connolly was leading. But a question kept lingering in Dean's mind, almost eating away at his ability to think of anything else. He kept glancing over at Michael who had no interest in the lesson whatsoever. So he felt confident enough to ask.

"Why were you guys really late this morning?"

"I told you, my dad slept through his alarm clock."

"Yeah, and I'm sure the sky is red and the grass is yellow."

"It will be if it gets peed on enough." Michael shrugged.

"True…" Dean nodded, thinking about it. "But still. What happened?"

Michael looked up, pulling himself up from his seat a bit as he looked around the classroom, keeping a well guarded secret from everyone else in the classroom. Once he was sure no one was looking at him other than Dean, he turned back to the kid next to him.

"Look, don't tell Andrew I told you, but….My dad left early this morning for a job. I overheard him say last night that he was considering teaming up with a new partner for his job. It wasn't exactly him that slept through the alarm," Michael began. "I got up when he got up, which was like military early, but I ended up crashing on the couch. By the time Andrew woke up and woke me up, we didn't have enough time to make it here on time."

"What does your dad do for a living?" Dean wondered.

"Odd jobs. Mostly pest control." Michael shrugged.

"Pest control?" Dean wondered. HIS dad always told everyone that he was currently working in the "pest control" industry. And he did hear John mention this morning something about working with a partner, but right now it was just for small stuff. No talk of pulling out the big guns yet…

"M-my dad works in pest control," Dean said.

"Seriously?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, and he mentioned something about working with a partner too."

Dean and Michael looked at each other, heads bobbling after being dropped and their jaws fallen loose. Were they really this much alike? Both were the older brother, both had a little brother four years younger than them, both were being raised on the road. But most importantly, both were the sons of hunters. They'd even put money on it that they were both born in the same month! Sammy and Andrew too. But just to satisfy curiosity before it killed the cat…

"When's your birthday?" Dean asked.

"January 29th." Michael shrugged.

"January 24th," Dean replied.

"Early birth or late birth?" Michael gave a questioning look. "Or were you on time?"

"I remember my mom telling me when I was little that I was almost a month early," Dean said. "What about you?"

"I was exactly two weeks and one day late," Michael said. "Andrew was on time; June 13th."

'Well, there's one thing that broke this weird ass coincidence,' Dean thought, actually willing to believe that Michael and Andrew were a part of something more than they led on to be. It almost HAD to be a set up by something supernatural! A demon maybe? How many other times do two other kids, same background, same personalities, come walking into the Winchesters' latest school and randomly become best friends?!

"Sammy was on time too…at least that's what my mom told me when he was born," Dean remembered the day to an exact tee. He didn't even have to try to re-live the moment when he chose to. "But he was born on May 2nd."

Michael nodded. "So he's a little over a month older than Andrew."

The two sat in silence for a long while, aimlessly staring at the board at the front of the classroom, half heartedly listening to the lecture. Now they were working on Social Studies and Geography. With the amount of driving and traveling their families did, they had no need to read about it in an old textbook given to them at the beginning of the year. Or in Dean and Michael's cases, when they were enrolled.

"So you think if your dad and my dad are working together, your dad might lift yours and Andrew's punishment?" Dean asked.

"Mm…I doubt it. My dad says inconsistency leads to waywardness," Michael said.

"Oh, that sucks," Dean muttered.

Michael shrugged like it was no big deal. He did disobey his father's words. But it had been a long time since he and Andrew had actually enjoyed the company of someone their age. And it had been even longer since they had a home to bring an actual friend to! He knew Andrew longed to have the life of Riley he used to live; a house to call their own, a mom and a dad, one school district, **friends**. Secretly, Michael desired to go back and live that old life too, but he always put on a brave face. He couldn't be weak at a time like this. Not when his dad was off hunting and Andrew needed someone to be there for him.

Michael often wondered how much longer it would be before his dad packed up him and Andrew and took them back home, back to their old lives. It couldn't possibly be that much longer now! Dad was working with a partner now, and Michael was fairly sure that they were going to team up and hunt down the thing that started all of this. And they had just randomly decided to settle down here for the hell of it. Dad had been studying the thing closely, tracking it through the patterns it was leaving behind. They all pinpointed to where the Keller family was now. Conveniently located in the same state where Rich had good solid contacts he could actually call good friends. But even when he killed the thing they were going to stay for the summer because Michael and Andrew still had to finish school. But come this summer, there was definitely the possibility that they were going home, back to their old lives, in three short months.


End file.
